Travel Back
by BaekhyunSamaa
Summary: Tentang perasaan Sirius kepada seorang gadis pindahan yang telah mencuri hatinya pertama kali, Bella Potter. Fem!Harry/Sirius. Time Travel. Sixth Year. Sirius POV.


'Jika perasaan ini tak cuma searah, harusnya kau merasakannya juga bukan?'

 **Travel Back**

 _Bella Potter (Fem!Harry) / Sirius Black. Time Travel. Sixth Year_

Aku bertemu dengannya hari itu. Hari itu, awal tahun keenamku di Hogwarts, aku bertemu dengannya. Gadis bermata hijau dengan rambut hitam sehitam langit malam. Wajahnya bulat, mengingatkanku pada kedua teman asramaku, James dan Lily. Sekilas dia mirip Lily, namun dalam beberapa hal, seperti rambut dan senyumnya mengingatkanku pada James. Sangat Familiar.

Dia menatap balik kearahku dari tengah _Great Hall_ , lalu tersenyum begitu manis. Oh, _Bloody Hell_ Sirius! Kau baru saja mengatakan seorang gadis 'manis'? Kau sudah gila?

Aku memalingkan wajahku saat itu, pura-pura tak menatapnya. Gadis itu menghentikan senyumannya, yang entah kenapa berganti dengan ekspresi yang tidak aku mengerti. Ekspresi sedih, kecewa, dan _Rindu_?

Topi seleksi mengatakan "SLYTHERIN", dan aku melihatnya berjalan kearah meja asrama hijau itu. Seorang ular ternyata. Cocok dengan matanya. Aku pikir, karena dia mirip James dan Lily, dia akan masuk ke golongan kami, golongan singa. Ternyata dia hanya seekor ular.

'Cih! Ular disini bertambah lagi!' gerutuku dalam hati. Tunggu? Aku menggerutu? Apa aku kesal hanya karena gadis itu masuk Slytherin?

Sejujurnya, aku memang kecewa dia tak masuk Gryffindor, entah kenapa.

Dan aku tak mau tau kala itu.

\--

Dia bukan gadis periang, tidak seperti yang ku tebak saat pertama kali bertemu. Dia sering menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan, yang entah belajar atau mencari apa. Dia juga sering menghilang di koridor atas, tepat di kamar mandi tempat Myrtle Merana. Aku tak tahu apa yang dia lakukan, tapi dia aneh.

Dia juga sering terlihat dipanggil oleh Kepala Sekolah, Profesor Dumbledore. Mereka bilang karena urusan keluarganya di Perancis, yang belum selesai saat dia pindah. Tapi bagiku dia bukan seperti orang Perancis. Dia terasa familiar.

Dia juga jarang mengobrol dengan ular lain di asramanya. Aku hanya melihat dia mengobrol seperlunya. Mereka seperti hanya saling kenal, tapi tidak berteman. Apa memang seperti itu peraturan asrama mereka? Atau dia yang terlalu cuek dan tidak mau berteman dengan yang lain?

Atau ular-ular itu yang tak mau berteman dengannya karena dia _Half-born_?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Kenapa juga aku harus khawatir?

\--

Dihari selanjutnya, aku mulai melihatnya berjalan bersama orang lain. Berjalan, beriringan dari _Great Hall_ , menuju ke kelas ramuan sambil berbincang. _Bloody hell_? Bukannya kemarin dia masih tidak berbincang dengan siapapun? Dan lagi, kenapa harus 'dia'? Snivellus!!

James menepuk bahuku, lalu tersenyum menyeringai. "Kau menyukainya Sirius?"

Aku membelalakkan mataku, menyangkal apa yang dia katakan. Remus malah tertawa riang.

"Tak usah ditutup-tutupi Padfoot. Kita semua sudah tahu sejak pertama kali gadis itu datang. Dia memang cantik, sangat cantik malah. Dan lagi, mata hijaunya mirip Lily. Kalau aku tidak jatuh cinta pada Lily dari dulu, aku pasti sudah menyukainya" Kata James sambil meletakkan tangannya di bahuku.

Remus tersenyum. Aku tahu arti senyum itu. Senyum 'sok' tahu.

"Dia memang gadis yang menarik Siri, paling tidak kau harus mengakuinya. Dia pintar, dikelas Mantra dan Transfigurasi, dia cukup menonjol. Ramuannya cukup bagus, walaupun tidak bisa dibilang brilian. Dan harus kau akui, dia yang terbaik di mata pelajaran Pertahanan Ilmu Hitam"

Peter mengangguk. "Aku dengar dia yang memenangkan kelas duel Slytherin-Ravenclaw kemarin. Aku dengar juga dia dapat mengeluarkan _Patronus_ , yang kebanyakan anak tahun ketujuh saja belum bisa"

Aku masih menatap ke depan, kearah gadis berambut hitam pekat itu. Dia memang cantik, pintar dan menarik. Tapi bukan itu. Bukan itu yang membuat dia tertarik.

Dia memegang dada sebelah kanannya, yang entah kenapa terasa nyeri. 'Kenapa setiap menatap gadis itu selalu terasa sakit disini?'

\--

Aku menatap kesal kedua orang didepan mejaku, yang entah kenapa membuatku geram. Ini sudah tiga minggu berlalu. _Bloody_ _Hell!!_ Kenapa Snivellus masih saja menempel padanya? Memang mereka berdua pasangan perangko-amplop apa?

Bella Potter tersenyum, saat Snivellus - _Go to the hell_ \- Snape menjelaskan tentang ' _Basilisk Venom_ ' -Aku tak tahu Basilisk itu apa, yang jelas sepertinya sejenis ular bertaring dan kegunaannya. Bella Potter tersenyum lagi, lalu mengambil gelas kaca didekatnya, yang entah kenapa bersamaan dengan Si Snivellus -Sial- yang juga ingin mengambilnya.

Klasik! Memangnya mereka pikir ini sinetron apa?

Karena tak fokus, aku salah memasukkan bahan kedalam kualiku -Harusnya bulu babi dulu, bukan kulit kayu willow-, yang membuatnya berubah warna dan meledak, mengenai James yang disampingku.

Sialan Si Snivellus itu. Beraninya dia membuatku gagal -untuk pertama kalinya- dalam ramuanku!

\--

Minggu selanjutnya terus berlalu, hampir tiba saatnya kunjungan ke Hogsmeade. Aku dengar James mencoba mengajak Lily tadi pagi, walaupun kata Peter gagal, disertai teriakan kencang dari Lily. Masih saja. Aku beruntung aku tidak di _Great Hall_ tadi pagi.

Aku berjalan di koridor, dan aku melihatnya disana. Di Menara Astronomi. Sendirian.

Matanya menatap langit malam, yang sekelam surai ikalnya.

Entah kenapa langkahku tak bisa berhenti, terus berjalan mendekatinya.

Saat jarak kita sudah cukup dekat, dia mulai menyadari kehadiranku, menoleh dan menatapku dengan mata hijaunya. Mata itu terlihat sendu. Sedih dan kesepian?

"Sirius?" dia memanggil namaku.

 _Bloody Hell!!_ Dia tahu namaku. DIA TAHU NAMAKU!!

Berdeham, aku pura-pura tenang, lalu menatapnya dan menanggapi. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku? Aku rasa kita tidak pernah berbincang Miss -" aku pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Potter. Miss Potter" Ucapnya, masih dengan senyum yang sama. Dia kemudian memalingkan tatapannya dari arahku, kembali menatap ke arah langit malam. "Aku bisa paham kenapa kau tidak tahu namaku Sirius Black. Aku hanya anak baru disini" Dia tersenyum. Senyum 'itu' lagi. Aku tak suka melihatnya.

"Bella Potter. Sejujurnya aku tahu namamu" aku ikut mendudukkan diriku disampingnya. Dia menoleh kearahku, lalu tersenyum lagi. Senyum 'lega'? Aku tak bisa mendeskripsikannya.

"Bella. Kau bisa memanggilku Bella" Dia tersenyum lagi. Kali ini senyumnya sangat manis, lebih manis dari biasanya, membuat otakku tak bisa berfikir jernih.

"Kau mau pergi ke Hogsmeade denganku akhir pekan ini?"

 _Bloody Hell!!_ Apa yang kau katakan Sirius? Kau nekat sekali!!

Dia menatap kearahku lagi. Sepertinya terkejut. Tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum lagi. Tuhan, kenapa tingkat kemanisan senyumannya selalu meningkat setiap saat?

"Kalau kau tak keberatan pergi dengan Slytherin"

"Tentu saja tidak"

Aku langsung menyahut, yang entah mengapa membuatnya tertawa renyah. Suara tawanya indah sekali.

"Oke, sampai jumpa akhir pekan nanti" ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan padaku.

Merlin, aku benar-benar senang hari ini.

\--

Kunjungan Hogsmeade yang kunantikan akhirnya datang. James, Remus, dan Peter tak henti-hentinya menggodaku, mengucapkan selamat atas keberhasilanku mengajak Bella kencan.

Sudah kukatakan pada mereka ini bukan kencan. Sejujurnya, aku juga ingin menganggap ini sebagai kencan, tapi apa Bella juga menganggapnya sebagai kencan?

Memikirkannya membuatku semakin _nervous_. Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari _Common Room_ Gryffindor, tak mau mendengar ocehan mereka lagi. Salah tingkah.

Aku menunggu Bella di tangga dekat Common Room Slytherin. Dan tak berapa lama aku melihatnya.

Gadis itu memakai baju sweater berwarna hijau -sweater asramanya- dan rok hitam selutut dengan aksen tipis berwarna hijau dibawahnya. Stokingnya berwarna hitam, senada dengan rok dan sepatunya. Rambutnya diikat tinggi keatas ( _pony tail_ ), membuat leher jenjang indahnya terlihat.

Cantik. Sangat cantik.

Tanpa sengaja aku melihatnya terus-menerus tanpa berkedip, membuat pipinya mengeluarkan semburat merah tipisi disana. Malu mungkin?

"Sirius? Ayo berangkat"

Dia menarik tanganku, lalu membawaku berjalan, mengikuti kerumunan siswa pergi menuju Hogsmeade.

"Kau tak membawa syal?"

Aku menyerngitkan dahiku, ketika baru kusadari bahwa tidak ada yang melindungi lehernya dari cuaca sedingin ini.

"Aku meminjamkannya pada Cissa tadi pagi, sebelum aku sadar kalau aku harus membawa syal untuk kesini. Tapi aku sudah pakai mantra penghangat kok!"

Dia mengatakan padaku dengan ekspresi sungguh-sungguh, membuatku mau tak mau tersenyum. Polos sekali.

Aku mengambil syal dileherku, lalu menaruhnya dan mengikatkannya di lehernya. Dia tampak mau protes.

"Aku juga sudah memakai mantra penghangat, jadi tenanglah. Kecuali kau memang tidak suka warnanya, kau boleh melepasnya"

Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku, salah tingkah. Dia tersenyum, kemudian menggandeng tanganku, menarikku ke sebuah toko.

Aku harap hari ini tidak cepat berakhir.

\--

Kami sudah mengunjungi beberapa tempat, seperti Toko Permen _Honeydukes_ , toko _Dervish and Banges_ , _Zonko's Joke Shop_ , dan lainnya. Ini sudah pertengahan hari, mungkin saatnya mencari tempat untuk duduk dan menghangatkan diri.

"Sirius!"

Dia menarikku ke sebuah toko aksesoris, dan membawaku masuk kedalam. Tepat di etalase ketiga bagian depan -etalase yang terlihat dari depan toko-, dia mengambil sebuah miniatur disana. Miniatur anjing berwarna hitam. Grim? Kenapa tepat sekali dengan-

"Ini mirip kau Sirius" Dia tersenyum manis. Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan aku mirip Grim? Apa dia tahu animagusku adalah Grim?

Dia terlihat salah tingkah, menghindari tatapanku lalu berbicara lagi. "Maksudku rambutmu berwarna hitam dan kau juga sangat setia, baik seperti anjing. Maksudku mirip anjing. Ah bukan. Maksudku kau bisa diumpamakan sebagai anjing. Baumu pun seperti anjing."

"Bauku seperti anjing? Benarkah?"

Aku mencium sekeliling tubuhku, memastikan. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, salah tingkah.

"Bukan hal buruk. Maksudku baumu mengingatkanku pada anjingku dikampung halamanku dulu. Aku tidak bermaksud buruk. Itu hal yang bagus" Ucapnya meyakinkan.

Aku tertawa, lalu mengusap ujung kepalanya. "Kau lucu sekali. Kau punya anjing di Perancis?"

Dia mengangguk. "Dia anjing kesayanganku. Padfoot bahkan pernah mengantarku sampai ke stasiun saat tahun ajaran baru disekolahku dulu" Matanya menerawang sedih.

"Padfoot?"

Matanya membelalak lagi, Terlihat panik. "Padfoot nama anjingku. Tapi dia sudah meninggal saat tahun kelimaku bersekolah"

Aku tersenyum, tak mau membuatnya panik dan sedih. Entah memang kebetulan atau bagaimana, aku tidak peduli. Dia terlihat begitu kehilangan 'Padfoot'nya ini.

"Kau bisa menganggapku sebagai Padfootmu, kalau katamu bauku mirip dengannya. Kebetulan James dkk juga memanggilku Padfoot"

Dia kembali tersenyum lagi, yang entah kenapa membuatku lega. Sepertinya aku memang menyukainya.

\--

Kami berjalan menuju _Three Broomsticks In_ -Dia menolak keras menuju _Madam_ _Puddifoot's_ \- ketika kita bertemu dengan Profesor McGonagall. Dia menatap kearahku dan Bella.

"Maaf mengganggu waktumu Miss Potter, tapi Profesor Dumbledore meminta anda menemuinya di kantor sekarang"

Bella mengangguk, lalu menatap kearahku, meminta izin untuk pergi. Aku mengangguk juga, membiarkan tautan tangan kami -yang entah sejak kapan terpaut- kembali terlepas. Dia tersenyum lagi, kemudian mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di pipiku, membuatku tak bisa berkata-kata.

Aku tidak menyadari, bahwa itu akan menjadi interaksi terakhir kami sebelum dia menghilang

\--

Bella menghilang selama 1 bulan, tanpa ada yang tahu bagaimana kabarnya. Para ular yang kutanya -aku terpaksa bertanya pada mereka, tak tahu kemana lagi-, mereka juga tidak tahu kabarnya, membuatku putus asa. Profesor bilang dia sedang kembali ke Perancis untuk mengurus masalahnya, tapi anehnya, semenjak Dumbledore memanggilnya sebulan yang lalu, mereka berdua tidak ada di Hogwarts. Bukan cuma Bella, tapi Dumbledore juga.

James menepuk bahuku, lalu menunjukkanku koran ' _Daily Prophet_ ' padaku.

PENCURIAN BANK GRINGOTTS

APAKAH GRINGOTTS SUDAH TAK AMAN LAGI?

By Rita Skeeter

Aku menyerngit. Pencurian di Gringrots? Merlin! Siapa orang yang berhasil menembus keamanan bank Gringrots?

"Aku dengar sel yang di bobol adalah milik keluarga Lestrange. Tapi mereka belum mengkonfirmasi apa yang hilang. Bahkan, setelah pencurian terjadi kabarnya brankas milik Lestrange tersebut tidak bisa ditemukan. Kabarnya dimantrai dengan mantra tingkat tinggi"

James mengoceh lagi. Aku mulai membaca _Daily Prophet_ tersebut, mengkonfirmasi cerita yang James sampaikan padaku.

\--

Dua minggu kemudian Bella mulai terlihat kembali, namun dengan keadaan yang berbeda. Wajahnya lebih pucat dari biasanya, dan dia terlihat kelelahan. Dia juga jarang hadir dikelas, hanya datang beberapa saat dikelas Ramuan dan Pertahanan Ilmu Hitam, selebihnya aku sering melihatnya mondar-mandir menuju kantor Dumbledore.

Pada suatu senin aku melihatnya ke perpustakaan dengan langkah cepat. Aku melihatnya berjalan menuju bagian ramuan, mengambil sebuah buku dan membawanya menuju bagian pojok perpustakaan, dekat bagian terlarang. Tempat yang cukup dihindari oleh banyak orang. Tempat yang cukup tertutup, bahkan hampir tidak terlihat olah orang lain.

Aku melihatnya menaruh bukunya, kemudian menggulung jubahnya hingga diatas siku. Dia membuka perban yang melilit tangannya disana.

 _What the hell_? Kenapa tangannya diperban?

Aku melihatnya merintih kesakitan, kulihat ada bekas luka bakar besar, memanjang sepanjang tangan kirinya. Siapa yang melukainya?

Dia terlihat meringis menahan kesakitan, lalu merapalkan sebuah mantra yang entah berbunyi apa. Dia lalu menggulung perbannya lagi, menutupnya kembali.

Kalau dia terluka, kenapa tidak menuju ke Madam Pomfrey saja?

Khawatir, aku berjalan menuju kearahnya, tak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu mendapati kesempatan berbicara dengannya.

"Sirius!" Dia terkejut, seperti biasa.

"Kau terluka lagi? Siapa yang melakukannya Bella? Aku akan memberinya pelajaran!"

Bella tersenyum. Senyum 'itu' lagi.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kau tak perlu menghajarnya"

"Bukan apa-apa? Kau terluka, luka bakar sepanjang itu dan kau bilang bukan apa-apa?" Ia mengangguk, tersenyum padaku, mencoba menenangkan. "Kalau begitu, ayo ke Madam Pomfrey. Kita sembuhkan lukamu"

Dia menarik tanganku, mencegahku. Aku menoleh menatapnya. Dia menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa Sirius"

"Kalau begitu katakan kenapa kau tak bisa" Aku memutar badanku, menghadap kearahnya.

"Aku tak bisa menceritakannya Sirius, maafkan aku"

Dia terlihat sedih. Aku melepaskan genggaman tangannya, membawanya kembali menatapku "Kau tak mau ku bawa untuk berobat. Kau tak mau mengatakan padaku siapa yang melakukannya. Kau tak mau menceritakan apapun padaku. Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku khawatir padamu! Kau menghilang sebulan lebih! Dan saat kau datang, kau pucat dan penuh luka. Bagaimana aku tidak panik?"

Dia menatapku lagi. Sinar matanya berubah, menjadi lebih terang dari pada sebelumnya. Dia lalu tersenyum, dan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggangku, memelukku. "Jangan bergerak untuk beberapa menit kedepan Sirius. Memelukmu, itu sudah cukup bagiku"

\--

Sejak hari itu, aku selalu mengunjungi Bella disana. Bella selalu membaca buku mengenai ramuan, ular, dan banyak buku lainnya yang aku tak tahu berarti apa. Terkadang, dia sesekali datang membawa luka goresan diwajahnya, yang membuatku panik dan malah membuatnya tertawa.

Dia mengatakan padaku untuk selalu menemuinya disini, dan menunggunya, menyediakan bahu untuk bersandar saat kelelahan. Atau memeluknya saat khawatir.

Aku tak bertanya lagi.

Aku tak mencari tahu lagi.

Cukup ada didekatnya dan mendukungnya, sudah cukup katanya. Aku berusaha melakukannya. Sampai suatu saat gadis yang kutunggu tidak datang. Tak lagi datang.

Hari selanjutnya aku tetap menunggunya, menunggu, berharap dia datang dan tersenyum lagi padaku.

Namun dia tak ada disana. Dia tak pernah datang lagi.

3 bulan aku menunggunya, hingga tahun pelajaran di Hogwarts akan segera berakhir. Dia masih tanpa kabar. Tidak ada yang tahu dimana dan kemana Bella. Begitu pula Kepala Sekolah kita. Sampai suatu saat Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts kembali datang, kembali ikut makan malam di _Great Hall_ dengan yang lain.

Tapi Bella tidak ada. Masih tidak ada dimanapun.

Dan aku masih menunggu. Mungkin beberapa hari lagi dia akan datang. Tersenyum padaku dari meja makan Slytherin, atau memelukku dan tertidur dibahuku seperti biasa. Ya, seperti biasa. Aku sudah tak ingat lagi bagaimana hariku yang biasa tanpa ada Bella. Bella sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagiku.

Sampai 1 bulan terakhir sebelum penutupan tahun ajaran Hogwarts tahun ini, aku sudah lelah bersabar. Aku tak peduli lagi dengan menunggu. Aku sudah terlalu lama menunggu.

Aku berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kantor kepala sekolah. Gargoyle menunggu disana. Aku mengingat-ingat perkataan Bella. Password kantor Profesor Dumbledore adalah permen, dan kusebutkan semua jenis, merk permen yang kutahu. Hingga akhirnya Gargoyle membukakan jalan. Aku langsung naik dan membuka pintu kantornya, kudapati Dumbledore tersenyum kearahku, seperti sudah menantiku. Aku menyerngit.

"Mr Black. Aku sudah menanti-nanti kapan kau akan kesini"

Dumbledore menyuruhku duduk, lalu berjalan menuju kearah rak-rak lemari diruang belakang mejanya, mengambil sebuah botol disana. Botol ingatan?

"Dia menitipkan ini untukmu Mr Black. Bella, Bella Potter"

Aku mengambil botol ingatan tersebut, lalu menuangkan cairannya ke Pensieve. Aku lalu melihatnya disana. Didalam ingatannya.

 _Bella Potter memeluk seseorang berambut hitam panjang sepertiku, hanya lebih tua. Pria itu mengatakan dia merindukannya._

 _Bella_ _Potter berjalan beriringan dengan seekor anjing berwarna hitam -mirip sekali dengan bentuk animagusku- di_ King Cross _, lalu menuju ke sebuah ruangan. Anjing itu berubah menjadi pria berambut hitam sebelumnya. Aku mendengarnya mengatakan Padfoot._

 _Bella_ _menangis melihat pria berambut hitam itu mati terkena kutukan dari wanita paruh baya yang terlihat gila -dari tawanya-. Wanita itu mirip Bellatrix Lestrange sepupunya, jika rambutnya lebih normal._

 _Bella_ _bertarung dengan seorang pria tanpa hidung, yang kemudian mengutuknya dengan Avada Ked_ _avra._

 _Bella_ _bangun, mendapati dirinya disebuah ranjang dengan Dumbledore duduk didekatnya._

Bella _berjalan menuju_ Great Hall _, lalu meletakkan topi seleksi dikepalanya dan tersenyum padanya -yang saat itu Sirius menyesal memalingkan muka-._

 _Bella_ _mengamatinya dikelas Transfigurasi._

 _Bella_ _melihatnya latihan_ Quidditch _, sambil membaca buku yang dibawanya._

 _Bella_ _menuju kamar mandi, Dumbledore ada disana, lalu berbicara dengan Bahasa aneh -yang Sirius sadari adalah_ Parseltongue _, Bahasa ular-._

 _Bella_ _bersama Dumbledore masuk kesebuah lubang besar dan menutup matanya, berbicara dengan Bahasa aneh dan sebuah ular besar keluar. Mereka bertarung dengan ular besar tersebut._ _Bella_ _dan Dumbledore mengalahkan ular tersebut, lalu mengambil beberapa taring dan menaruhnya dikantong._

 _Bella_ _mencari beberapa buku ramuan dan bertemu dengan Snivellus Snape._

 _Bella_ _menuju ke kamar mandi Myrtle Merana dan merebus sebuah ramuan disana._

 _Bella_ _menuju Menara Astronomi dan bertemu dengannya._

 _Bella_ _dan dia pergi ke_ Hogsmeade bersama.

 _Bella_ _menemui Dumbledore setelah dari_ Hogsmeade _. Mereka membuat rencana untuk mencari_ horcrux _-yang entah apa- dan akan menghancurkannya dengan ramuan dari_ Basilisk Venom _yang dibuatnya._

 _Bella_ _dan Dumbledore menuju kesebuah tempat ditengah-tengah lautan, dengan inferi -mayat- yang menyerangnya._

 _Bella_ _dan Dumbledore menuju kamar kebutuhan. Mencari sesuatu dan membawa pergi sebuah tiara._

 _Bella_ _dan Dumbledore merampok_ Gringotts _, dan berhadapan dengan naga. Dumbledore merapalkan mantra untuk menghilangkan sebuah brangkas._

 _Bella_ _dan Dumbledore menuju ke Malfoy Manor, dan melakukan pertempuran, untuk mengambil sebuah benda -buku berwarna_ hitam-

 _Bella_ _dan Dumbledore menghancurkan buku tersebut dengan cairan ramuan, tetapi sesaat kemudian langsung dikepung oleh_ Death Eaters _dan Voldemort_.

 _Bella_ _dan Dumbledore ber-apparate, dengan keadaan luka parah_. Bella _mengatakan pada Dumbledore bahwa dirinya_ horcrux _, dan Tom Riddle yang harus membunuhnya. Mereka mengatur rencana agar Dumbledore membunuh Nagini -seekor ular- sementara iya akan membunuh_ horcrux _pada dirinya, dengan bantuan Voldemort._

 _Bella_ _dan Dumbledore bertarung dengan Voldemort dan Death Eaters. Bella berhasil membunuh_ horcrux _dalam dirinya dan bertempur kembali dengan Voldemort, sementara Dumbledore melawan puluhan_ Death Eaters.

 _Bella berhasil membunuh Voldemort, dengan luka serius pada tubuhnya. Dirinya terkena lemparan mantra pisau dari Walburga, Ibunya._

 _Dumbledore_ _menarik Bella yang berhasil membunuh Voldemort dan Ber-apparate, membuat luka serius Bella semakin parah_.

 _Bella_ _dan Dumbledore menuju Asrama Gryffindor. Dumbledore meminta nyonya gemuk membukakan pintu untuk mereka._

 _Bella_ _dan Dumbledore memasang mantra anti deteksi. Bella naik menuju kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu._

 _Bella_ _duduk dipinggiran kasurnya, menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum 'itu' lagi._

 _Bella_ _menciumnya. Ciuman yang cukup lama, dan basah._

 _Bella menangis saat menciumnya._ _Bella mengatakan dia mencintainya._

 _Bella_ _keluar dari kamarnya, menuju Dumbledore dengan darah yang mengalir semakin banyak membasahi bajunya._

 _Bella_ _pingsan._

Aku telah selesai melihat ingatannya.

Bella, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?

Dumbledore, mendapati diriku yang bingung dan panik kini menepuk bahuku, menyuruhku duduk kembali dan menawariku permen lemon drop.

Merlin! Siapa yang peduli permen saat ini!

"Bella sudah kembali ketempat asalnya Mr Black. Dia tak lagi berada disini"

Ke tempat asalnya? Ke Perancis? Atau kemana? Aku tak yakin

"Kau tahu apa yang kau yakini itu benar Mr Black. Bella dari masa depan"

Aku terdiam. Jadi aku tak akan bertemu dengannya lagi?

"Kau akan bertemu dengannya lagi Mr Black. Bella akan ada disana beberapa tahun lagi. Bella Potter adalah anak teman baikmu, James Potter dan Lily Evans."

\--

 ** _Epilog_**

Sirius memakai _outer_ dan syalnya, mendapati dirinya akan pergi ke ulang tahun putri James dan Lily Potter ke-11. Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu mereka. Sudah lama, sejak Bella Potter -anak James dan Lilly- berumur 6 tahun. Sirius memilih berbisnis ke Rumania, melanjutkan usaha keluarga Black yang harus tetap ada.

"Sirius, senang bertemu denganmu lagi. Masuklah. James, Remus, dan Peter sudah menunggu didalam. Bella sangat menantikan kepulanganmu sekian lama"

Sirius tersenyum pada Lilly, dan membiarkan Lilly mengambil _outer_ -nya, dan menggantungkannya di gantungan dekat pintu.

"Padfoot!!"

Sirius mendapati dirinya dipeluk oleh seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam. Gadis dengan mata hijau cemerlang itu menatapnya senang, tak berhenti tersenyum.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Bella"

Bella meraih kado yang diberikannya, dan membukanya. Sebuah syal berwarna merah. Syal Gryffindor, syal asrama kedua orang tuanya dan Sirius.

"Terimakasih Padfoot, aku mencintaimu"

Gadis kecil itu mencium pipinya singkat, lalu berlari, menuju ke arah orang tuanya, memamerkan kado yang didapatnya.

"Aku juga selalu mencintamu Bella. Dari dulu"

 ** _End_**


End file.
